ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Unnamed Ledosians
List of unnamed Ledosians. Ambassador The Ledosian Ambassador contacted for the Ledosian government concerning their decisions and warnings regarding the energy barrier. He explained that the energy barrier was constructed centuries ago by aliens to protect the native Ventu from the Ledosian ancestors who could have destroyed the Ventu culture. ( ) Port authority officer ]] While Tom Paris was doing some complex maneuvers at high velocities around several stations in orbit of Ledos, a '''port authority officer' hailed him and informed him he was in violation of their traffic laws. He would inform Kathryn Janeway that Paris' punishment for breaking their traffic laws was to complete a three-day course in piloting safety. ( ) Scientists These four Ledosian scientists were part of the surveying team led by Doctor Barus to civilize the Ventu and make the best of their land after the energy barrier between the two cultures was disabled by Voyager. They were transported from the planet by Tom Paris aboard the Delta Flyer II and then Paris destroyed the shuttle deflector dish that was keeping the barrier open. ( ) }} File:Ledosian scientist, Michael Moutsatsos.jpg|''Played by Michael Moutsatsos'' File:Ledosian scientist 1, Natural Law.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Ledosian scientist 2, Natural Law.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Ledosian scientist 3, Natural Law.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Ventu girl The Ventu girl was part of a tribe of natives on planet Ledos. She was curious about Seven of Nine who had crashed on the planet with Chakotay. Seven decided to set out on her own to find the shuttle deflector so she could call for help since Chakotay is hurt and could not go with her. The girl followed her and during that night as Seven is chilled from the cold and rain, the girl offers her a blanket, food and builds a fire. Seven accepts her help and she leads Seven to the shuttle deflector. After Seven activiates the deflector the girl gets too close to it and receives a severe shock. At the same time Captain Kathryn Janeway is able to contact her, but Seven stays behind and nurses the girl back to health. ( ) Ventu healer The Ventu healer was one of the leaders of his tribe. When Chakotay and Seven crash landed on the planet, Chakotay was injured and developed an infection. He decided not to make contact with the natives, so not to interfere with their culture. However the infection grew worse, and Chakotay's life was in danger. The healer sent members of his tribe and they took Chakotay back to a cave where the healer treated his wound, and cured the infection. ( ) Ventu men These three Ventu men discovered Chakotay near their homeplace and brought him to their tribe leader. Chakotay, who suffered from an infection, was weak and could not prevent that one of the male Ventu took his communicator and destroyed it after Seven of Nine tried to contact Chakotay. Later these Ventu imitated Chakotay and painted their heads after Chakotay's tattoo. ( ) File:Ventu male, Dieter Hornemann.jpg|''Played by Dieter Hornemann'' File:Ventu male 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Ventu male 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Ventu woman This Ventu Woman was a member of a tribe on Ledos. When Chakotay tried to communicate with the tribe leader he asked for his female companion, Seven of Nine. The healer thought he asked for a woman and brought this woman to Chakotay who discovered that she created a piece of jewelry from a part of the shuttle with which she imitated Seven of Nine's Borg eyepiece. ( ) Ledosians Category:Ledosians